


O Come, O Come, Emmanuel

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [21]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Unto Us A Son Is Given, holiday fluff, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: An ultrasound of a new baby with a Santa hat drawn on, yeah that's my kind of Christmas cardJake feels all alone, but not for long.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Incredible Thoughts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	O Come, O Come, Emmanuel

“_I'm a Jew, a lonely Jew, on Christmas._”

“Jake, please stop singing that stupid song,” Amy pleaded as she put another pillow behind her back on the couch.

“_I can't be merry, cause I'm Hebrew!_” he belted out even louder.

“Well you sound pretty merry to me.”

“_And what the fuck is up with lighting all these fucking candles, tell me pleeeeease?_”

“That's a menorah, you tell me.” She rubbed her belly. “And please don't swear in front of our child.”

“_I'm a Jew, a lonely Jew!_” Jake put his hand on her bump. “But I have to teach him the song of my people.” Suddenly his face lit up. “Our people!”

Amy grabbed his hand and smiled. Then they felt a little kick together and looked at each other in silent wonder. She softly squeezed his hand. “Now please help me pick out a Christmas card.” She pointed at her laptop and started flipping through some tabs. “This one, or this one? Or this one, with the robin? What do you think? I kinda like this one?”

“Eh...” Suddenly he grabbed a sharpie and drew a Santa hat on a copy of the ultrasound lying on the coffee table. “There! That's my kind of Christmas card.”

“Jake!”

He put it in her hand. “Now take it to the printers, and voila! done. I'm a genius. That was French by the way.”

Her gaze softened as she looked at the ultrasound picture. “Aww, it's really cute...”

“I know, right? Best Christmas card ever.”

Amy smiled, and then put the picture back on the coffee table. “But you know, we can't do this.”

“Why not?” Jake pouted.

She sighed. “Kylie's doing IVF, remember?”

“Oh right, yeah. Sorry.” He turned back to the screen and started clicking through the tabs. “Okay, get the UNICEF ones, they're noice.”

“Thanks, babe.”

He bent down to kiss her belly and sing ancient words of wisdom. “_And you don't have to be on your best behavior or give to charity! When you're a Jew, a stylin' Jew. It's a good time to be Hebrew, on Christmas!_”

  


**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> [The Lonely Jew](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDb1v9oUUys)   



End file.
